


Softcore Fuck

by Lowkeythrowaway



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tom, Developed Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Omega Tom, Top Tord, alpha tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeythrowaway/pseuds/Lowkeythrowaway
Summary: I used to write a ton of fuckin fanfics when I was still in this fandom a year or two ago. But, ya know, they are old as hell now and include the things I used to like. Plus, General shitty writing and plot line.So, here’s fuel for the fire, just to remember the good ol’ days.(Ps, there won’t be anything triggering here. All the toxic fanfics on this ship being destroyed Bcs I don’t accept it, this relationship is perfectly healthy and so are both characters.)





	Softcore Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t fully/strictly A/B/O because really? Don’t care about it anymore. More of a lowkey A/B/O universe, maybe 1/3 A/B/O 2/3 normal universe.

“Jesus, fuck,” The soft, wavering whisper of a voice came. It was followed by a soft breath in and the occasional soft pant.

“Looks who’s pipped up,” The murmur came shortly after. The hot, soft breath that fell on Thomas’s ear made him let out a small huff, his eye lids barely open enough to let him see the dark room. The murmur had come from Tord, who’s softly pointed teeth where currently nibbling at the average sized mans neck. This comment came only because of the soft murmur Thomas had let out. He wasn’t vocal, normally. He let out soft pants and grunt, maybe a gasp or the rare sliver of a moan. 

But tonight was special.

Tord seemed to have brought his A-game. We won’t get into detail about their day, but it was bordering 11 now. The night had started pretty soon after they got home. Tord had pushed the males body against the wall for a kiss, and it just went further. God, he probably knew that was his weakness.

Tom was popped out of his thoughts the moment Tord let his lips gently press against his neck, right behind his ear. “You seem just helpless dear,” Tord spoke in a soft tease of a tone, his hips slowly pressing against Toms, wedging and pressing him against the wall. “God, oh fuck,” Tom breathed to him, returning the pressure with a gentle roll of his hips.

And, at that point, the kissing had progressed a taaad further. By that I mean, Tords pants had been dropped to the ground, and Toms fumbling hands had slowly began unbuttoning his own. It was a task from hell as he attempted to look down and Tord presses his lips to Toms. Tom couldn’t say no, letting him press him further against the wall. Breaks were steady and taken in soft parts for Tom to inhale sharply, the soft rut of hips sending fire to his gut. 

It wasn’t moments before Toms fiddling had payed off, his pants (and boxers) able to be pulled down far enough to expose both his aching sex organs to the thick, warmed air. 

Tom let out nothing more than a soft, shaky “mmm” sound, the man softly gasping as he was frankly immediately tended to. Soft fingers were slipping through his soaked folds, slowly rubbing the mans soaking cunt before tentatively pressing two in. The reaction was merely Toms hips tending, but in reality what a feeling it was. Tord was truly so used to his body he could make him feel just amazing, and it was clear as the two fingers pushed in further, curling and sliding in and out as they gently worked him towards him limit. 

“Oh Tommie,” The murmur came, hot as the last. “You just feel so needy tonight,” Tord spoke again, fingers slowly sliding out as he gently sucked at the soft skin at the front of his neck. Tom was eager as he felt Tords boxers slide down, as he more than expected the gentle placed head of a cock that pressed against his slick heat. He was a mess of soft pants and inaudible murmurs as he progressed, the slow sensation of bring interlocked with his lover making his gut burn with delight. 

“Oh, please,” he begged out, gulping hard as he felt the soft thrusts begin. They absolutely made him shake, the soft head of Tords cock pressing right against all those spots that made him weak. The thrusts weren’t long, more of hard, heavy rutting that made the shoves against his hot spots send shivers through him.

Tord seemed to be enjoying it just as much, as likely unknown to him, he was letting out what Tom described at the hottest noises he could make. It wasn’t anything loud, just hot, heavy panting that twisted Toms stomach.

The thrusts only grew heavier, harder as Tord got much more into gently wrecking his already weak, panting omega. And oh god Tom could tell. It was absolutely sending him.

His abdomen was burning, his entire body aching as he desperately countered the thrusts. “Tord,” he breathed, his face pressing into his neck as his breath grew heavier, his panting almost choking him as he rutted his hips harder. “Oh, god please Tord,” he murmured, fire filling his hips, his nails gently digging into Tords back as he pushed into him, hard. 

It was within moments Tom was cumming, his body tending as he was wracked with pleasure, letting out a heavy gasp as Tord came right on time, a whole new level of warmth filling Tom as he rode his high strong. The moments were heaven, but, then again, all were when he was with Tord.

The two were exhausted by the end of it, the last bits of pleasure leaving the two gasping, tangled in each other’s limbs as Tord pulled out. They were both covered in sweat, and frankly Tom was worn thin. 

The night ended in gentle cuddling, the two curled up with each other on their bed. But, it didn’t last long, as they were far too tired to say much more than I love you’s before they passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yee fucking Haw I have no regrets.  
> If anyone wants to, I’m up for experimental roleplay (Nothing that can be triggering, no bad subjects, only minor edge) on Instagram. Just comment and I’ll give you my throw away acc to dm ;)  
> Gotta b Tom/Tord tho, my past 4-5 years in the fandom left me completely unconnected with anyone else 😔🤠  
> (Also correct my grammar as you please, I need to improve anyways)


End file.
